


Assurance

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Shy kiss.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 30





	Assurance

His bed is rumpled warm. He’s heavy with sleep, she with the desire to know what their future holds.

“Will you kiss me, Scully?”

Struck by a sudden onset of caution, she stiffens against his welcoming body.

“What?” he murmurs, hot breath against her hair.

She can’t speak, can’t even shake her head. All their years together, lives entwined, baring their souls to each other and she can’t bring herself to look him in the eye. There are shadows watching them. Silent judgement.

“It’s okay,” he says, after some time. Still holding her. Patient, so patient.

It is okay. It is. Her affirmation doesn’t make her feel any less awkward though. Sex is one thing. You can detach your mind from your body. But kissing is so much more intimate.

“C’mere.” His finger guides her jaw to his. Their eyes are so close their lashes touch. “I know this is hard.” His fingers knead her hair just so. “But I want you to know that I love you, Scully. I want you to understand that you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted. I want you to feel good about this, about yourself. And if all you want is for me to hold you tonight, I want you to know that’s okay too.”

Her body betrays her with a shiver, a choking sigh. He peppers her cheek with soft kisses, each one building confidence, each one filling her mind with his love, with her need. They slide down the bed, limbs wrapped together, his face pressed against hers. They breathe together. Exhale. Inhale. Again and again until they are completely in synch and she feels a gentle thrum running through her body. The hum of assurance.

She tips her chin up, finds his lips with hers, runs her tongue over his mouth. It’s soft and warm and pliant and as she presses harder and he responds, her discomfort melts away.


End file.
